Knight Redemption
by rxl712
Summary: Sorry for the delay, have a lot going on. Hope to be able to post over the next few months. I am getting ready to move. Thank you everyone for the comments and your patience! It is much appreciated! I hope you enjoy the final chapter in my trilogy. It picks up 72 hours after 'Knight Revenge'. Enjoy!


**Fallen Knight's**

**Location: **_**Burlington, VT: Fletcher Allen Hospital**_

It had been the longest seventy-two hours of her life. Waiting in the hospital was driving her crazy. Since she had been standing behind everyone, she hadn't suffered as much from the blast. The semi had arrived within minutes of Michael passing out. Soon after, the State Police, fire and ambulances had arrived on the scene. April had been checked over and given a clean bill of health. After that, she had been questioned for almost twelve straight hours. Then the lawyers from Knight Industries showed up and in less than five minutes she was free. They offered to put her up in a hotel, but she refused and had asked that they drop her off at the hospital.

And her she was. Now she was pacing back and forth. Billy and Zoe watched her through tired eyes. It had been a full two hours since they had been spoken to by anyone.

"I'm going to the nurse's station to see what's going on," she told them. As she made it to the double doors, they opened up. Out stepped Bonnie, who smiled at her.

"Bonnie!" she gasped. She stepped forward and hugged her. Releasing her, she asked, "How are you? What's going on?"

"Let's sit down," Bonnie suggested. After hugging Zoe and Billy. She sat down and looked at the three eager, tired faces staring at her. "Well, I'm alright. They just wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure there was no head trauma. Michael's okay. He has a concussion and his left arm is fractured, not broken. They are going to keep him for another day. Sarah took a good blow to the head. They've been monitoring her around the clock for head trauma. The head nurse told me she's being released this afternoon." She paused and took a deep breath. "Mike was in surgery for almost twelve hours. He has broken ribs and one punctured his left lung. They were able to repair the damage, but he's in the ICU ward. They told me he's under heavy sedation and they are monitoring him constantly. The doctor also told me that the next ten hours are critical for him." She paused again, choking up. With a catch in her voice, she spoke again, "Devon is in the worst shape. Apparently the blast triggered a massive heart attack, and he's slipped into a coma." Tears started to slide down her face. The room fell silent as what she told them sunk in.

Billy handed Bonnie a box of tissues from his backpack. She nodded her appreciation, as she grabbed a handful. After a few minutes, she asked, "Where's Wil?"

April, Zoe and Billy looked at each other, a loss for words.

"We don't know," April replied quietly. "And KI3T is on his way back to the Kitt cave. He suffered massive damage. KARR is in the emergency room parking lot. We were able to repair him in the semi."

"Where's KI2T?" Again, the three of them looked each other. This time Bonnie noticed a touch of sadness in their faces. "What happened?"

"I had a crew out there to remove the rubble of the barn," Zoe told her. "From what I can tell, and what April saw and told me, when Goliath hit KI2T and shoved him into the burning barn, it cracked his fuel lines. It was only a matter of time coupled with the heat. Once it hit his gas tank, there was no stopping the chain of events and he blew apart. I had them find everything they could and shipped him back to the lab." She paused. "I'm so sorry Bonnie."

The look of shock was in Bonnie's face. She felt as if her life was starting to come apart at the seams. Zoe interrupted her thoughts. "Can we rebuild him?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, not really," she whispered. "I mean, I can rebuild him, but I can't make him how he was. And I don't have the formula for the Molecular Bonded Shell." She looked up at the three staring at her sadly. "We need to find Wil."


End file.
